The Legend of Spyro: Power of BlueFire Rewritten
by Kathrin656
Summary: Spyro and Cynder grow up and have a daughter but what happens when she meets Malefor? SpyroxCynder, MaleforxOC
1. Prologue

Summary: Spyro and Cynder grow up and have a daughter but what happens when she meets Malefor? SpyroxCynder, MaleforxOC

Things about this story that you should know:

1-Ignitus survived.

2-In the later chapters, Spyro and Cynder will be adult dragons.

3-Cynder never told Spyro she loves him

"RAAH!DAMN IT! That kid really knows how to hit, ouch!" Malefor flew out of the giant purple crystal Spyro and Cynder sealed him in, holding paw on his forehead. He threw a look at his reflection in the crystal to see a large scratch on his forehead. "Crap this will leave a scar. " He growled. Malefor looked at sky -it seems like he was in that crystal for at last five days. "DAMN IT I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU PURPLE PIPSQUEAK!" He screamed, knowing all too well that Spyro couldn't hear him.

Suddenly something caught his attention, something that looked like a giant balloon carrying a boat, flying up in the sky. He didn't have to look at flags to know to who it belongs because he already knew what he will see -One emblem showing golden wing bound by a silver circle and another was showing shadow in a shape of dragon and eight diamonds around it. "Only one dragon knows how to build something like that." He said smirking. Malefor spread his strong dark purple wings and took off in the sky at an amazing speed.


	2. Chapter 1

...Few days before Malefor escaped...

"We are almost there." Spyro said looking over his back and smiling to Cynder who was flying behind him and looking at the forest bellow them. "I wonder how Sparx and others are doing." He looked up in thought.

"Yea, who knows what happened to the city while we were busy fighting Malefor, I just hope its not completely destroyed ...Umm Spyro?" Cynder looked at Spyro, her face turning a light red. "I wan-" She began.

But Spyro interrupted her. "Look Cynder I can touch my nose with my tongue ...It tastes funny." He made the dumbest face he could.

Cynder looked at him with disgusted look and sighed. She was going to finish what she was planing to say but Spyro interrupted her -again- "We are home! look its The Dragon City... or what's left of it." He pointed at ruined wall of once beautiful dragon capital. Cynder flew a bit sideways to look at it, the moment she saw just how big the damage she looked away not wanting to think of how many have fallen trying to protect it.

When they came closer they saw Cyril who was waiting for them on the damaged wall. "I can't say just how glad I am that you two are still alive Spyro, Cynder..." He greeted them. "We were so worried about you!" Then turned in direction of The Dragon City. "Come, others are waiting for you." He said and took off gesturing for them to follow.

"This temple was built so dragons can hide in here in case something happens." He landed in front of a giant building near the center of the city. Cyril opened the old rusty door and entered the temple. He took them down the hidden stairwell in the floor to the underground chambers.

"WOW! It's a lot bigger than I though it'll be!" Spyro said looking around the biggest room he's ever seen.

"Yea" Cynder came next to him nodding. "Its even bigger than Malefors' castle." She said examining the old paintings on the walls.

"Spyro! Its good to see you again!" They both turned in the direction the voice came from not believing their ears. "Ignitus!" Spyro gasped and ran over to the fire guardian. "I though I'll never see you again." He cried.

"Heh, I've been through a lot worse, it isn't easy to defeat the guardian you know..." Ignitus patted him on head. "What happened to Malefor? " He asked.

"He is trapped in some kind of giant purple crystal." Cynder walked over to them and sat next to Spyro.

"Ill send guards to bring it here, it will be easier to keep an eye on him if he is closer to us." Terrador entered the room with two armoured dragons. "We should also strengthen our defences in case other less friendly species decide to take this moment of weakness to take over the city." He noted.

"But you two should get some rest first." Ignitus said. "The fight must've been extremely hard and you deserve some free time to relax and recover your energy." He turned his head a bit gesturing at flying light that was coming their way. "Sparx will show you way to your rooms."

"YO! Spyro I haven't seen you in ages!" Sparx flew over to Spyro at supersonic speed and hugged him. "You have to tell me how you kicked that jerks' ass! I details!" Sparx said pushing Spyro in the direction of his room. Cynder rolled her eyes and followed the two. 'Guess I won't be telling him any-time soon.' She growled in annoyance.

Few minutes later...

"Phew, I still can't believe its all over." Spyro collapsed on the floor and rested his head on one of numerous pillows placed in circle around him.

"Yea..." Cynder agreed lying next to him. They both stared at ceiling for few minutes, thinking. 'I guess now's the good time...' She though. "Spyro? I...I wan-" Cynder turned her head to look at Spyro who already fell asleep. "Oh for FUCK'S SAKE!" She growled getting up and after stopping herself from smacking Spyro across the face with her tail left the room. 'Maybe I should just give up -he's too dumb for any kind of relationship!' She frowned -Spyro can be such an idiot sometimes.

* * *

About ten generations ago...

"HELP!" A hatchling ran through forest, crying for help. "GET HIM!" Voice yelled behind him. 'They are dead, they all -no, they killed them! Why? mommy, daddy, brother, my friends why?' He wondered remembering that horrifying moment these dragons entered his home cave and murdered his entire family.

.

.

.

"We are searching for BlueFire demon-dragons, and guess what? A little bird told us you know where to find them." He remembered a pitch black dragon standing in front of his father grinning, his blood red eyes showing darkness in his soul.

"We don't know anything leave us alone!" His father growled cowering him with his dark grey wing.

"Kill them, if you don't want to give us the information we need then you're as guilty as these beasts." The black dragon snapped. Gesturing others who were with him to attack.

"Avian RUN!"

.

.

.

These were the last words his father ever told him... before he threw him outside on the rain... Before his home burst in flames... before everyone close to him dyed...

He heard stories about demon-dragons before: a demonic creatures with no mercy, ready to kill a hatchling if that's the order of their leader, a demonic creature called BlueFire.

BlueFire was the most terrifying demon of them all -her body pitch black smoke, her eyes shining blue, her head skull with no skin... completely empty. They said she wasn't even alive being, that she was just a shadow feeding on the poor souls of her victims.

She has the power to show you your greatest fears and use them as a weapon to bring you to your demise -they told him.

He though that these were just stupid stories made to scare young in order to make them listen to their parents. He never believed they were true... until war against demon army began.

Dragon army would kill everyone who refused to give them information they wanted even if they were the ones they were supposed to be protecting.

'Is it really true? Do demon dragons really exist?' Avian asked himself already tired from running. His body was starting to give up, he was cold, tired and was losing all hope of surviving when the worse happened.

'No-no- ' A dead end. The giant cliff blocked his way and dragons who killed his family were just few steps behind him. 'Is this the end?' He asked himself too tired to fly up to the top. Avian turned around looking at the shadows that were coming closer... and closer.

"We got you now!" Black dragon stepped in front of him -the same one that destroyed his whole world. His red eyes were staring down at him -the small helpless hatchling who was soon to be killed. But before he could do anything to him, he was knocked down by a blue lighting.

"COMMANDER!" A light red dragon next to him looked up at shadow sitting on a rock at the top of the cliff. "WHO ARE YOU!?" He asked.

"Leave the kid alone." The shadow said with cold voice completely ignoring the other dragons' question. Avian didn't know what was going on, he just stared at shadow in terror. Then it hit him. 'It cant be! Is he BlueFire demon-dragon!?' Shadow jumped down in front of Avian who couldn't believe his eyes. He was just a hatchling -a bit older than Avian, maybe two or three years older- but still just a hatchling. "You ok kid? " The purple hatchling asked.

'Kid? You are just three years older than me.' He wanted to yell at, whoever this hatchling was, for calling him kid. But Avian knew it probably isn't the best idea to argue with demon-dragons, so he just nodded.

"Good" The purple hatchling turned to face the older dragons. "If I see you chasing this kid again I'll make sure that's last thing you've ever done! YOU HEAR ME!?" He growled sounding a lot older than he was.

Commander got up from the ground and ran away screaming -other dragons followed him.

The purple dragon snorted. "Cowards." He said disgusted and turned to leave.

"Wait! Who are you? Why did you save me?" Avian demanded.

"Listen kid I saved you because kids don't have anything to do with this war, but if I met you on battlefield I wont go easy on you, that is if you join them." He said coldly gesturing with his head in the way his pursuers ran off.

"They killed my family I will never join them." Avian said offended.

"Good choice." The purple dragon nodded and began walking away again. The clouds that were cowering moon now moved away and Avian could finally see what his saviour really looked like.

His body was well built and covered with razor sharp spikes, his horns were curved backwards and his tail spike looked like it could split the hardest metal in two in one strike. 'Just who is he?' Avian though looking at the leaving dragon. "Wait! You can't leave me here, I don't have a family any-more, I don't know what to do."

Purple dragon stopped. "Come with me, join BlueFire army, fight for lives of all dragons who suffered because of selfishness of others, protect your friends, fight for freedom..." He smiled. "BlueFire dragons aren't evil as stories you heard make them seem to be. They will give you a new home, they will accept you like one of their own, you wont be alone any-more."

"Really?!" Avian ran over to the purple dragon. "My name is Avian. What is your name?" He asked.

The purple dragon turned to face him. "My name is Malefor, I am The Destiny key keeper and the leader of BlueFire army."


	3. Chapter 2

Few days later...

"We have bad news!" Two guards ran over to Ignitus. "Malefor escaped!" Blue one said terrified.

Ignitus stared at them in utter shock. "E-escaped?" He asked in disbelief. 'This isnt good, if he attack us now we won't stand a chance. Spyro and Cynder still haven't recovered from their first fight with him and no one else stands a chance against him.' He tried to calm down. "Do you know where he is?" He asked after few minutes.

The other guard sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry but we have no idea." He said. Ignitus sighed and dismissed the guards, he called Terrador and asked him to call all warriors to the city -dragons or not, he didn't care all that was important now is to secure the city as best as possible.

"Ignitus is something wrong?" Cynder walked in the room and looked at obviously stressed guardian.

"Cynder..." Ignitus walked past her. "Malefor...he...escaped." He said.

"WHAT?!" Cynder started trembling -this cant be- why? Why did it have to happen? Just as she got the chance to have a normal life?

"I'll tell the guards to secure the city in case he decides to attack." Ignitus looked at her sadly. "You and Spyro should be careful, if he attacks you two will be his main goal." Cynder nodded and ran back to her (and Spyros') room.

Ignitus watched as she left, turned away and walked over to the window. "Will we ever have peace?" He asked looking at the dark skies.

* * *

"SPYRO WAKE UP!" Cynder ran into the room slamming the door shut behind her. "SPYRO!" She called again and started shaking the still-sleeping purple dragon.

"If you continue that, you'll soon see his dinner" Sparx yawned and flew over to her. "What do you have to tell him that's so important it can't wait anyway?"

Spyro slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh what is it Cynder?" He asked half awake. "Why did you woke me up in the middle of the night?"

"Malefor escaped!" She said in panic. "He is free again!"

It took him few minutes to finally realize what Cynder was talking about. "WHAT!?" He jumped away from her and started pacing around the room. "This can't be, this must be some kind of a joke right? Tell me its just a joke!" He turned to Cynder who shook her head and looked at the floor crying.

* * *

Meanwhile... Somewhere deep within the forest... Five dragons were sitting next to the campfire -chatting.

"Say Eniris, how come you know his highness so well?" The huge grey dragon asked the black dragoness next to him. To BlueFire dragons he is known as Darian MetalClaw. He is one of the physically strongest BlueFire dragon warriors and also the trainer of young soon to be warriors.

The black female next to him answered. "I used to play with him and Avian when I was just a hatchling." She smirked. "Its was actually quite fun I must say." She is Eniris, the black dragoness with sharp mind and quick reactions. Her abilities had proven useful to BlueFire many times earning her high ranking and respect among other warriors -she is not the one you want to go one on one against.

"They were like the coolest kids in the world." Cheerful pink dragoness -which at first look looked like a pile of crystals- giggled. Her name was Crystal, one of the most gentle and rare dragons world has ever seen, some even say that crystal dragons are even rarer than purple ones. Her talent is creating numerous healing potions and her healing spells are remarkable. As a crystal dragon she also has the ability to sniff out different kinds of crystals even if they are deep underground.

"You said it sis!" A small light yellow dragoness next to her said. Her name is Cream, she isn't one of legendary BlueFire warriors like her sister and friends, but she is well known for her cooking skills, she always follows her sister on her missions -not that anybody complains.

"I see...How about you Avian, how exactly did you and his highness met?" Darian asked the brown dragon who was sitting next to Eniris. "I heard that BlueFire adopted you so I'm curious, how exactly did that happen?"

Avian ThunderWing, Malefors' half-brother and leader of Sky Crusade. He isn't the strongest when it comes to hand to hand combat but he is the fastest dragon alive and his unique ability to create various strong weapons as well as some other useful inventions led him to become a high ranking general. Avian is light brown dragon, his horns are light blue and a bit curled at the end. He is also always wearing leather Goggles and Leather Tool belt he designed himself. "Its quite a long story... But I remember it like it happened yesterday... You see we meet ten generations ago..." He looked up at the stars. "He saved me..." And began telling his story...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Malefor was lying on his bed in his personal airship -designed and built by non-other but his half-brother Avian.

He held his paw above his head and looked at the golden medallion in shape of key. He opened it and looked at five different coloured diamonds pointing at one transparent diamond in the center. Each of them had a different powers and represented different things: rainbow diamond of elements, white diamond of life, black diamond of death, purple diamond of power, yellow diamond of time and shadowy grey diamond of darkness -which was missing one small piece. 'Four and half out of eight... Not bad.' He though before closing it.

"I see that you're done with your mission..." A mysterious dark female voice said. "...Are you going to finish your main goal now?" It asked.

"Yes..." Malefor looked at the shadow of giant female dragon with glowing blue eyes that was smiling at him.

"I hope you visit me soon, I can't wait to see you again... Good night my son." She said before disappearing.

"Good night mother." Malefor said and closed his eyes. "I just hope Cynder will stay out of this, she chose to go against her own kind. Eniris won't like that."

* * *

And here's chapter two! Yay!

Thanks for reading I do hope you enjoyed it so far, don't forget to leave review as they help me decide what to do next in the story and also help me know whether you like it or not. :D

See y'all soon!


	4. Chapter 3

Ten years later...

Spyro was standing on the wall that protected dragon city from Malefors' army ten years ago. Dragons fixed it and now it was even larger and stronger than before. He looked at forest in front of him lost in his though's -world seemed to turn back to normal after Malefors' escape. Years have passed but somehow... Spyro knew something big was going to happen soon. But what? All this waiting was making him feel uneasy, isn't there anything he can do? Spyro felt so useless -all he could do was wait for Malefor to make the first move. Which made him even more worried. What if he comes back twice as strong? Will  
they be able to stop him?

Cynder walked on the street next to the wall and looked up to see Spyro on it. She sighed and flew up next to him "anything ~suspicious~ going on?" she asked teasingly trying to cheer him up.

Spyro shook his head. "No." He looked at forest again his expression not changing one bit. Cynder looked at him annoyed and slapped him across the face with her tail. "OUCH! What was that for?!" He asked while rubbing his cheek.

"Cheer up you're making me feel crappy when you're all booohooo like that!" She growled.

"I'm not booohooo!" Spyro said offended.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"She is right you know!" Sparks laughed. Spyro was about to start arguing with him when something in the forest caught his attention.

"Who is that?" Cynder asked looking at the blue dragon that was running towards the city as fast as he could. "Spyro look, he is hurt!" She pointed at his wings that were bleeding. "Open the gates!" She yelled to the guards and jumped down from the wall.

Spyro jumped down as well and followed her to gates. The blue dragon ran inside yelling. "Close the gates, close the gates!" Spyro looked outside to see what was going on, all he saw two shadows hiding in the forest, they looked straight at him then turned away and disappeared.

The guards closed the gates and turned to help the injured newcomer. The blue dragon looked around himself, when his eyes meet Cynders' he frowned and quickly looked away.

"What's going on?" Guardians walked towards them, Ignitus looked at the injured dragon and called healers to help him.

Spyro watched as healers did everything they could to fix the blue dragons' wing. When they were done they turned to Ignitus and explained that it will take a few weeks for him to fly again. Ignitus nodded and dismissed them, then turned to face the newcomer. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Wave..." The dragon said shakily. "I'm the royal messenger."

"Royal messenger?" Ignitus asked confused.

"Yes, I came here from Titan, The Dragon Kingdoms' capital city. My king told me to try to find help here." He paused to catch his breath. 'These things must've chasing him all the way here.' Spyro though looking at the exhausted dragon. "We need your help..." He continued. "Our kingdom is in danger."

"Calm down. Lets go inside, you can explain us everything there." Ignitus showed Wave the way to the dragon temple.

Once they were all inside Wave started telling them his story. "Many generations ago my clan found an island in the Infinite ocean. We decided to settle there and created a kingdom, but we weren't the only ones that lived there. One day our first king ran into a group of dragons. They called themselves The BlueFire Dragons. They told us their clan lived there for centuries together with another clan called RedFire Dragons."

He sighed. "Our king decided to share the island with them, but they betrayed us and attacked us. We tried to fight them but it was no use, our clan suffered greatly, we were loosing hope but then suddenly the BlueFire dragons decided to leave us alone."

"A lot of generations have passed and they became a legend, until ten generations ago when we found them in the forests again. Ever since then we were fighting with them again. They have this demonic strength and our warriors come back half dead after fight with them. We tried everything but we always fail to defeat them. "

"My father told me our previous king died while he was fighting their general... the purple dragon they call the Destiny Key Keeper. That demon was able to control all the elements that exist on this world, he could heal his wounds in few seconds and stop the time and who knows what else. He was  
leading the demon army when the war started for nine years then disappeared. Now he is back again, he returned ten years ago and burned our cities to ashes. The only one still standing is our capital -Titan."

"We don't stand any chance against them. Please you have to help us." He begged.

Spyro though about what dragon said. about second war starting ten generations ago, sudden disappearance of demon general... and now he is back? Nine years ago? He froze, could the demon general be... He looked at Ignitus who nodded. He told Sparx to take Wave to one of guest rooms and called Cynder, Spyro and other guardians. "I think we all know that this could be Malefors' fault. I still don't know how is this possible but we can't leave them like this, we have to help them." Everyone nodded in aggrement except Cynder. "Cynder?" Spyro looked at her worried.

"Did you see how he was looking at me?" She asked. "It was like he knew me from somewhere."

"Maybe he heard that you served Malefor in the past. Don't worry I'm sure it will be okay." Spyro said. "Its late lets all get some rest and decide what to do tomorrow" Ignitus suggested and soon they all left to their rooms.

'This story seems to be somehow connected to Malefor.' Ignitus though while walking through the old corridors of the temple. 'Malefor was born in the Dragon City, there's no way he could be leader of an army before that.' He went to library and took The Book of Dragons which contained all information about everything that happened in Dragon City generations ago.

He flipped the pages looking for any sign of Malefor and found one page that seemed to contain answers to his questions. Former fire guardian told him Malefor was born in dragon city but in this book it was written different. It said that guardians found Malefor in forest and that he was about fifteen years old when they found him. Which meant that it was possible that he is BlueFire demon dragon. He looked at the book again hoping to find some more information but  
when he found none he sighed and left the library.

He didn't notice two shadows watching him through the window of the temple. "Go tell massstersss a messsenger is bringing army to Demon issslandsss, hurry!" first one ordered turning to look at the other shadow who nodded and flew into the night. "Purple dragon knowsss hisss highnessss. Just who isss he?" The shadow wondered and took off.

* * *

You might be a bit confused since I'm not really good at explaining the events of the past-if that's the case just look at this list and I hope you'll understand it a bit more:

1-Dragons from The Dragon kingdom come to the island  
2-First encounter with BlueFire dragons  
3-First war  
4-10 generations of peace  
5-Malefors' birth-10 generations before The Legend of Spyro series  
6-Second war begins with Malefor as leader of BlueFire army-5 years after Malefors' birth  
7-Avian joins the BlueFire- 5 years after second war began  
8-Malefor is sent to the Dragon City- 4 Years after Avian joined the army  
9-Guardians find Malefor-year after he was sent there  
10-Events of spyro series  
11-Malefors defeat  
12-Malefor escapes five days later and returns to battle  
13-Spyro and cynder return to Dragon city five days after Malefors defeat  
14-Spyro and Cynder find out about Malefors' escape 4 days later  
15-10 years later Spyro and Cynder are grown ups and meet Wave

Hope this helped :D

Please leave a review as they help me decide what to do next in the story and also help me know whether you like the story or not. :D

See y'all soon!


	5. Chapter 4

The next day Spyro, Cynder and few well trained dragon warriors were preparing to leave to Dragon kingdom as it was decided early that morning.

"Why can't I go too?" Vixi (Spyro and Cinder's daughter) climbed on Spyros' head. "I wanna go too!" She whined.

"Vixi" Spyro sighed. "Its way too dangerous, you could get hurt." He bent down so she could jump off. "Besides, won't it be more fun to stay here with your friends." He gestured to a small red hatchling that grinned and waved to them. "Ah, Blaze there you are, why don't you and Vixi go play together?" Spyro suggested.

"Yea come on Vixi I found this cool new place, I think you're gonna like it." Blaze ran over to Vixi and started pushing her in the direction of 'cool' new place he found. "I learned some cool new tricks from my dad too, wanna see them?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yippe...cant wait..." Vixi frowned and said sarcastically.

Spyro smiled looking at the two hatchlings as they made their way through the streets towards the small garden area. He got up and walked over to Wave who looked very nervous. "Thank you for deciding to help us, I just hope we aren't too late." He looked over to gates and frowned when he noticed Cynder standing there. "Is she coming with us too?" He pointed at her sounding very, very displeased.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Spyro asked confused.

"You don't know?" Wave asked in disbelief. "Black dragons are loyal servants of BlueFire, they are also the reason why its soo hard to find our island, they made this huge wall of fog around it. Its really hard to get through, few of our warriors got lost in it and we never found them again." He explained still glaring at Cynder.

"Cynder isn't one of them, she helped me get rid of Malefor, she is our friend! Please don't worry she wont betray us." Spyro said.

"I hope you're right, sorry I'm not used to being near black dragons, well not willingly." Wave looked down at his claws.

"I understand but I can assure you she IS on our side... Well it seems everybody is ready." Spyro gestured in direction of the warriors. "We better get going."

"I'll come with you half the way, but you'll have to find the island on your own." Wave pointed at his wing. "I wish I could be of more help."

"You are of big help to us- if it weren't for you we never would have found out there was war out there." Spyro tried to comfort him, he stood up and walked over to the soldiers. "Everyone ready?" He asked. "Wave will lead the way. If any of you notice anything strange on the way report it to me immediately." He waited for the warriors to nod then walked over to the gates. Looking back at guardians he nodded and Ignitus ordered the guards to open up the gates.

* * *

Outside the city...

Green dragon sat on the branch of an old oak not too far away from the gates looking at group of dragons leaving the city. "I'm back." Gray dragoness landed next to him. "Mistress ordered us to let them be, there is surprise awaiting for them at the beach." She laughed evilly.

"Ssso our job isss over?" The green dragon asked. "Finally! come on letsss go back home. I'm hungry." He spread his transparent yellow wings and took off flying deeper inside the forest.

-Later that day

"We're almost at the beach." Wave said running as fast as he could through the forest.

"Wait what is that?" One of the soldiers behind him asked.

Spyro spread his wings and took off looking in the direction soldier pointed. "It seems there is a large group of dragons at the beach!" He yelled.

"THEY ARE FROM THE DRAGON KINGDOM!" Wave rushed over to meet dragons. Spyro, Cynder and other dragons followed him.

"My king! Why are you all here what happened?" Wave asked large deep blue dragon with golden horns.

Dragon looked down at the messenger. "We surrendered, they were about to destroy us all but their general gave us the chance to leave island and never return again, he also said that they will not come chasing after us. War is finally over." He explained not sounding too happy about how things ended up.

"You gave up?! but what about our homes, what about all the dragons who died protecting our home, what a-"

"WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? WAIT TILL THEY KILLED ALL OF US?!" Blue dragon interrupted him. "We will find a new land to call home." He declared ending the conversation.

Wave looked at other dragons who were with him. Most of them were hurt and it seemed all of them agreed with the blue dragon who was their king. Wave sighed and walked back to Spyro.

"Don't worry Wave, all of you can stay in dragon city for the time being. We will help you build a new home." Spyro tried to comfort him.

The king approached them. "Thank you, my name is Akel, I am the leader of these dragons." He said. "But we have many injured dragons with us, they won't be able to make it to the city on their own.

"We will help you." Spyro said and he and other dragon warriors helped injured dragons on the way to the city. Cynder stayed away from them as she could tell that they didn't like her and would rather crawl to the city than accept her help. When they made it back the guardians made sure that every one of them had the place to stay and Terrador ordered workers to build more houses for newcomers.

"What now?" Spyro asked as he and Cynder entered the temple.

"We will let them live here in dragon city." Ignitus said. "We can't just ignore them."

"But what about their general, we all know this could be somehow connected to Malefor."

"I will talk to dragons from The Dragon Kingdom and see if there is some connection between Malefor and BlueFire dragons. But if Malefor is still alive and if he is connected to BlueFire dragons we must not get into a fight with him." Terrador looked outside the window at dragon city. "We just rebuilt the city, besides I don't think newcomers would want to go into another war with BlueFire dragons. For now lets just give them some time to rest and heal, who knows now that war is over maybe BlueFire dragons won't attack us even if Malefor is with them."

Spyro sat next to him. "So we will just wait and see what happens next?" He asked displeased.

Terrador nodded. "Well you better get some sleep too. It was a long day and you need to rest." He said.

* * *

Please leave a review as they help me decide what to do next in the story and also help me know whether you like the story or not. :D


	6. Chapter 5

Spyro woke up unusually early next morning, he didn't sleep well and he blamed it on the stressful events that happened past few days. He looked at Vixi and Cynder who were still sleeping beside him. Spyro envied Cynder, every time she was upset about something she would fall a sleep and not wake up for hours unlike Spyro who wouldn't be able to sleep for next week. He sighed getting up and silently stalked outside the room and to the dinning hall. He was surprised when he saw Wave sitting at the table. "Good morning." he said.

"I wish." Wave hit his head on table.

Spyro winced. 'That's gotta hurt.' He though sweat-dropping. "Let me guess, you couldn't sleep either huh?" Spyro put a glass of water on the table and went to get some meat.

"Ghh... I still can't believe they just gave up." Wave sighed. "And everyone is okay with it!" He growled.

"They probably didn't have any other choice." Spyro started chewing on his piece of meat."Whant shome?" Wave shook his head. "I whas plahning to gho to thalk whiht them lahter whana chome?" Spyro asked not bothering to swallow before speaking.

Wave though about it for a while then nodded, he didn't have anything better to do today and he was planing on visiting his friends anyway.

* * *

First thing Cynder noticed when she woke up was that Spyro wasn't in the room and the second thing was... that it was around noon. 'Great!' She though looking around searching for her daughter.

"Good morning" Sparx flew next to her.

"Its noon, lantern." That comment earned her the death glare from yellow dragonfly -If you can call it that, seriously how deathly glare can a bug have? Sparx obviously didn't know how funny he looked when he 'tried' to glare. "Where's Vixi?"

"She went outside, she said something about going to play with Blaze or something." Sparx explained.

Cynder got up sighting and went to the city hoping to run into Spyro before certain lantern annoyed her to death. City was unusually lively and crowded now that dragons from Dragon Kingdom were with them, she also noticed great number of hatchlings running around. 'To lose home that young must've been hard for them.' She wasn't even sure if some of them still had a family. Cynder shook her head, she didn't want to think about these things.

As she walked around looking for her mate she saw dragons giving her the weirdest looks -like she had two heads or something. 'It will take some time to get used to that.' She though and tried to avoid them as much as possible.

"Cynder you're finally awake!" Spyro and Wave landed few feet away from her.

"Yep." Well at last she had Spyro on her side... and Wave although she wasn't sure if blue dragon trusted her or not, he did seem friendlier than before anyway.

"We talked with some dragons from The Dragon Kingdom, it seems they decided to stay and live here. I just hope BlueFire demon-dragons won't come here and try to chase them away again." Spyro said.

"Ummm... Spyro?" Wave suddenly came between them. "I've heard that some of my friends are on the other side of the city and I'd like to see how they're doing. How about we meet later at the temple in about... three hours?" He suggested.

"Sure, if they need anything just tell me and I'll help as much as I can." Spyro nodded smiling.

"Thanks." Wave smiled and ran off.

"So did you sleep well?" Spyro asked when Wave disappeared out of the view.

"mmmm... I guess." Cynder said lost in her thoughts.

"You look uneasy did something happen?" Spyro asked worried.

"I don't think that newcomers like me." Cynder looked down.

"Yea I've noticed, maybe staying in The Dragon City isn't the best idea." Spyro scratched the back of his neck.

"What?"

"Well..." He began. "I was thinking, it would be nice if we moved out of the city. Not too far away, maybe near that river where Vixi goes to play." He explained. "There's an empty cave there and its big enough for all of us, not to mention Flame and Ember live close-by so we could see each other more often."

"Yea Vixi does seem to like their kid, Blaze was it?" She though about it. "They could play together all the time and I would be more comfortable living somewhere more... quiet."

"So its a... yes?" Spyro grinned.

"Yea why not?" Cynder nuzzled him smiling.

* * *

Please leave a review as they help me decide what to do next in the story and also help me know whether you like the story or not. :D

See y'all soon!


	7. Chapter 6

Dragon islands-somewhere within The Infinite Ocean-

The large dragon dressed in golden armour walked through the dark halls of BlueFire temple. Every other dragon he came across would move from his way and bow its head in respect as he walked past them. He simply nodded in return -even though it was not necessary to acknowledge those of lower rank than him he still liked to keep his relationship with other members of the clan friendly.

His glowing yellow eyes scanned the painted walls of the temple displaying the clans history. He frowned as he came to the part where the current war was described. Pausing he examined the picture featuring battlefield. 'So its finally over huh?' He though.

"Brother?" The smaller brown dragon walked over to him. "Mother said she'd like to speak to you." He said.

"I'll be there in a few." The armoured dragon replied monotonously and walked away towards the large gates at the end of the hall. He pushed them open and entered the huge dark room lit only by few silver torches. He flew up on the platform in the far end of the room and looked at the wall in front of him.

There was a giant blue diamond attached to it and two wings spread at each side -one feathered bird-like wing and other dragon-like one, both pitch black. It was the sign of BlueFire clan -his clan. Many creatures would see it as eerie or demonic sign -that's how they got the name demon-dragons-

'Fools, only a complete idiot would be scared of simple sign like that.' The dragon though. He never understood other species, their fear of unknown was both foolish and unnecessary, or so he though. After so many years he spent with them he still had no idea what was going through their heads and after a while he gave up trying to figure it out. His brother often said that he was too stubborn to figure it out but what does he know!?

Suddenly the crystal started glowing and giant black shadowy dragoness flew out of it landing next to the armoured dragon. "So you came." She remarked smirking.

"Well you did call for me." The dragon replied and turned away from her.

"Yes but usually it takes you forever to get here." She said chuckling.

"Why did you call me here?" The dragon asked annoyed.

"You seem to have some questions for me."

"Stop reading my mind and answer me...Why? Why did you let them go like that? After everything that's happened?" He growled.

"I had two options: stop the war and let them go... or... keep fighting and let more innocent life's be lost for nothing. We would win, but at what cost? I don't want to see anymore blood, I don't want my children to suffer any-longer. I'd do anything to protect you all, even if it means letting beasts like them roam freely around the world." She explained. "Now that the war is over you must continue your quest my son." She said after a while.

"I will, I already chose the team that will follow me and Avian already prepared everything we need. We are leaving tomorrow." He stood up and walked away. "I hope... that we won't regret your decision." And with that he was gone.

The black dragoness looked at the crystal behind her. "I know that I will regret it eventually, like the task I gave you so many years ago..."

* * *

"Well do you like it?" Spyro asked looking around the cave he, Cynder and Vixi were in.

"I love it! Its so big, I always wanted to live in such place." Cynder said happily and looked at the next room. "This should be Vixis' room, plenty of place and look it even has stone platform where she can put her toys." She smiled and gestured Vixi to come.

"Really I can have this room all for myself?!" Vixi ran inside.

"Yes you can, Spyro this is perfect a way better than that old temple!"

"Way till you see the garden." Spyro grinned.

"We have a garden too!?" Cynder asked with sparkles in her eyes and ran towards the back entrance.

"Wow I haven't seen her so happy since...well...forever." Sparx flew next to him. "So where's my room?"

"I think there's one more room at the end of that hall" Spyro said pointing to his right "You can have it."

"WEEEE!" Sparx flew at supersonic speed in the direction Spyro was pointing.

'Well guess this is it, I highly doubt we'll find any better cave than this one.' Spyro giggled. Maybe now that they were away from all the commotion in the city he'll be able to relax a bit. He sighed. He was still worried about all this demon-dragons thing but he tried to hide it-no point in making his family or friends worry.' I just hope... everything turns out to be... just... fine...'

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a bit short and crappy, I didn't have much time to write but still I hope you guys like it :D

Please leave a review as they help me decide what to do next in the story and also help me know whether you like the story or not.

See y'all soon!


End file.
